


Maintenance

by harmonyfb



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, The Doctor is a TARDISexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyfb/pseuds/harmonyfb





	Maintenance

It was the hum that really got to him. I mean, this 'lonely god' business was alright when it opened doors and loosened tongues, but the lack of, well, _physical_ attention did get a bit much sometimes. Between Rose and Reinette, he'd had some very dormant urges reawakened. He found himself thinking of Romana at odd times; less the challenging friendship they'd shared, and more the way she shuddered when he traced her skin with his fingertips. It was downright distracting. And, therefore, dangerous. What would he tell Jackie if Rose slipped into a random crevasse because he was too busy looking at her ass?

He was actually thinking of the ass in question when it happened. At least, that's what he said later (discretion, and all).

He was working on the TARDIS, recalibrating some particularly iffy instruments, and ran out of hands. If Rose had been there, he could have had her hold it while he went around, but as it happened, she was out. Some...birthday..thing...he couldn't remember. The point was, he was alone, so reach he did, right across the console. And just at that moment, just by chance, the console began to hum. Not the quick up and down of dematerialization, but the slow pulse of its lifeforce, of time itself. He might have lingered. For just a moment.

No, it was the warmth that was the real problem. The switch he completed caused warmth to trickle upwards like bubbles in champagne. Combined with his current position (spread-eagled, face-down, hands full and body tense, oh, how that brought back memories), his logic signaled immediate surrender as his penis sprang to life.

He started moving, imperceptibly at first, just the merest little jerks of his hips, teasing himself with warmth and motion, then harder, faster, smooth rocking driven by memory. Romana, riding him to exhaustion while she grinned with joy, glimpses he'd caught of Tegan's panties under those dizzying short skirts, Turlough's lean body pressed against his, Jamie's kilt falling over his thighs, the taste of Sarah Jane, spread open to him right here, and more and more that he'd desired but never touched, the silk of Reinette's skin, and Rose's lips, and oh, oh, OH--

His cry rang off the walls - and brought Rose running through the door. With her mother.

"Doctor! Are you ok?"

Wet warmth pooled beneath him, and his hearts still beat the echoes of his climax. It would have been less awkward if Jackie had walked in on him on top of Rose. He tried for nonchalant. "No, no, I'm fine. Just a bit frustrated with the repair."

"Well, you should have waited 'til I was back. Here, I'll grab the switch, and you won't have to lean way over."

"No, no, I'm fine. Rose, why don't you show your mom the wardrobe room?" Wait, wait! "I mean, why don't you fix her a nice cup of tea in the kitchen?"

"We just finished. I thought I'd see if you wanted to come down to the pub with us. How about it? You said you were handy with darts..."

"Rose." Firm, this time, not friendly. "You two run along, and I'll see you later."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"And there's not anything wrong?"

"No."

"Well, if you're sure..."

Breath he hadn't known he was holding burst forth when she shut the door. Easing back, he wiped up as well as could be expected, and went to change before going back to maintenance and repair. From now on, he supposed he'd have to take care of himself on a slightly more regular basis so as to avoid embarrassing lapses in manners.

Half an hour later, washed and dried, clean clothes and nails and hair, he returned to the control room to find that the dodgy instruments were running perfectly and the TARDIS was purring like a proverbial kitten.

Amused, it occurred to him that perhaps all the TARDIS really needed was a good seeing-to. _And so_ , he thought, _did he_. He grabbed his coat and headed for the pub, pausing at the door for one more look at his own true love. "Don't wait up," he said.


End file.
